Rockin' New Years
by silentmuse24
Summary: Maitlyn Alert! Dont like? Dont read! It's New Years and Mitchie holds a small bash at her families house for her friends from Camp Rock. However, traditions and hopes of getting a kiss before the ball drops gives Mitchie a surprise unlike any other.REVIEW


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!!

**A/N:** Okay, so I made a promise to my beta that I'd put up at least ONE story by New Years, and with all my other stories in the working process at the moment are multi-chaptered, I figured I'd do a small one-shot to a pairing that I just recently enjoyed. This is a femslash warning, if you dont like it, then leave now. Otherwise, please enjoy and remember to FEED THE BARD!! Reviews make me smile! (:

--x--

Mitchie Torres was excited...

"Mitchie! Come down and help your father bring in the hotdogs and burgers!"the voice came from Connie Torres, Mitchie's excellent mother, who was also a chef. Scratch the earlier thought, Mitchie was _ecstatic_, the New Year was approaching in less than twenty-four hours, and she was more than happy that she would be spending it with her beloved friends from her summer at Camp Rock. Tess, who'd become actually quite nice since the entire incident near Final Jam, was included, along with Peggy, Ella, her boyfriend, Barron, who was just a comical riot in himself, Caitlyn and most importantly, Shane and the other two members of the infamous pop group, Connect Three, Jason and Nate. She could hardly wait to see her boyfriend, yes, Shane Grey was in fact, her boyfriend, as they ended their summer with a canoe ride that led them to sharing their first kiss. Mitchie could not believe the popularity scandal that had come about with being a rockstar's girlfriend, but she was still very down-to-earth, and did not let her own new popularity stand in the way of sticking to her first and only friend, Sierra at school.

Mitchie clambered down the stairs toward the kitchen, helping her dad bring in the now-cooked meat, as her mother went about the house, decorating last minute pinups along the walls, the news was on, even though the ball wasn't set to drop for another three hours, and the doorbell rang. Mitchie squealed, running for the door.

"No running, Mitchie, calm yourself down before you have an anxiety attack!"Connie scorned, but smiled at the glee on her daughters' face, it was similar to that of last summer when she and her husband informed their daughter of her surprise invitation to Camp Rock, a rather expensive music camp that Mitchie had wanted to attend for years.

Mitchie answered the door, unable to keep the grin off of her face as she recognized the group, Sierra was in front, chatting aimlessly with Ella about Mandarin or something of the other, Barron was wearing a goofy Happy New Years Hat and the 2009 glasses that framed his eyes, Tess looked stunning as usual, and Peggy greeted Mitchie with a large hug.

"Happy New Years, girl,"she said.

"Happy New Years, ya'll are the first to show, c'mon in, foods in the kitchen, TV's on in Time Square,"Mitchie explained as they filed in one by one. Caitlyn was last, wearing a retro black shirt with glossy print on the front that read KISS THE DJ, she too, sported the 2009 glasses, but they were pulled up onto her head resting on top of her chestnut curls, she smiled and hugged Mitchie tightly.

"Happy New Years, Mitchie!"she smiled. Mitchie hugged her back just as intently.

"Happy New Year, I have your present from Christmas upstairs, c'mon in,"Mitchie recalled. She shut the door and Caitlyn nodded, and then pulled out a CD case from one of her large side pockets, she held it out.

"Here's yours, its not much, just a few new mixes of some songs that I worked on, in case you wanna maybe put some lyrics to them,"Caitlyn had a red tint to her cheeks, Mitchie knew it wasn't from the cold air, and she took the CD with a smile.

"Thank you, Caitlyn, thats really sweet, I'll listen to it after the ball drops and start working on what I can use it for,"she smiled, wrapping an arm around Caitlyn's shoulders and guiding her into the kitchen where the gang was already fast at work on filling up a paper plate with baked beans, hotdogs, hamburgers, condiments, french fries and more.

"Hey Mitchie, do you have any bottled water? I am trying to stay away from any sugar drinks,"Tess asked, looking at the selection of sodas, punch and juice. Mitchie let Caitlyn go for a second and walked to the fridge, pulling out a bottled water and handing it to the blonde.

"Just fill it up from the faucet once you're finished, instead of using all the waters,"Mitchie offered. Tess nodded her thanks.

"Hey Mitchie, is Shane coming?"Ella asked, excitedly. She loved Connect Three, and though she had a boyfriend, Mitchie always figured that Ella had a small crush on Jason.

"He said he would be here-"she checked her cell, no messages. Mitchie frowned, she hoped they would make it.

This was the first New Years ever that Mitchie had someone she could use the family tradition on and kiss as the ball dropped, it was silly, she knew, but she always enjoyed watching her parents smooch as the ball dropped and couldn't wait for the day she'd share a first-of-the-New-Years-Kiss with someone. She pocketed her phone as Caitlyn rubbed her back with a smile.

"I'm sure he's just spending time primping his hair and making himself look like a Greek God,"Caitlyn joked. Mitchie smirked, it was clear that Caitlyn was one of the only girls in the room who wasn't fooled by the witty charms of the three band members, in fact, Caitlyn had even turned down an invitation from the youngest band member, Nate, to head onto the road with them for a month before summer ended, to get a feel of what it was like. This had surprised Mitchie, knowing that the girl had given up quite an offer to stay at home and work on her music, but she shrugged it off to dedication.

"Why shouldn't he? I mean, he _is_ Shane Grey,"Tess sighed. Mitchie frowned, she hoped that Tess was getting over her small infatuation for her boyfriend, afterall, it often made her feel insecure when she and Shane did spend time together and Tess, Peggy, Ella and Caitlyn were around, Tess would always say or do something to try and get Shane's attention, and this made Mitchie's rare-yet-ugly-jealous side rear its face.

"We get it, Tess, Shane's a legend,"Peggy interrupted, Mitchie thanked her silently. "Anyway, we're here at Mitchie's for the New Year, lets spend some time living out 2008!"

The room chorused with whoops and hollers from all people. Sierra approached Mitchie on her way out of the kitchen.

"Dont let her get to you, Mitchie, Shane wouldn't be with you if he wanted her,"Sierra stated, matter-of-factly. But for some reason, even by her childhood friend, the statement didn't fully satisfy her worries.

"Right, c'mon Mitchie, I wanna see my gift!"Caitlyn interrupted with a silly grin. Mitchie knew that she was trying to help her forget about it, and for that, she was grateful.

"Alright, alright, bossy much?"Mitchie joked, and Caitlyn tugged her hand upto Mitchie's room. Caitlyn had been to Mitchie's house once, but only seen the living room, so Mitchie had to guide Caitlyn toward the right door once they were upstairs.

"Wow!"Caitlyn's eyes bugged, she smiled. Mitchie returned it, and then noticed that Caitlyn had not released her hand, but she didn't say anything as Caitlyn dragged her over to the keyboard near Mitchie's bed. "You have so many instruments!"Caitlyn stated in awe.

"Yeah, most were presents from my parents, this keyboard however, is mine,"Mitchie gently released Caitlyn's hand to swipe her fingers over the keys, she turned the keyboard on and played a few bars of her old songs. "It took nearly half of my savings from summers of working at a local burger joint down the road." Caitlyn nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, well, its not easy paying for instruments on your own, but it makes them all the more enjoyable when you know how hard you worked for them,"she chided. Mitchie smiled and pressed down on a few keys, emitting a B flat and A, G minor.

"The piano has always been my favorite instrument,"Mitchie said, quietly. Caitlyn hung on her words, wanting to understand her friend.

To Caitlyn, Mitchie was like Pandora's box, a tangle of mysteries that she often couldn't solve, other people she could always just read so openly, but from the moment she met Mitchie, that streak ended, she had so easily believed Mitchie when she had explained about her mother being a famous producer from Hot Tunes in China, when she discovered Mitchie was really the daughter of the cook, it had been mind-blowing for her, and she couldn't believe how she hadn't seen it before. Even now, with their friendship cleared of any bad air, she couldn't always understand what was going on through Mitchie's mind, something that aggrivated Caitlyn to no end, she always prided herself in being able to know people, see through their masks and tell the truth beyond the lies, her mother always said she read between the lines, a gift she got from her side.

"Why piano?"Caitlyn asked, curious. Mitchie smiled.

"Because its endless, I love guitar, and drums, but the piano has a certain feel to me, that I can do anything with, I can mix, match and erase whatever I dont like, I can use an old tune, and add something extra just by pressing a few keys, its just something that is always changing, always new- exciting, thrilling,"Mitchie explained, playing a few bars of an unknown song to Caitlyn.

"You can do the same thing with any instrument though,"Caitlyn pointed out. Mitchie shrugged.

"Maybe, but piano will always sound the sweetest to my ears,"she admitted. Then her fingers stopped playing. She looked up and smiled at Caitlyn. "Time for your present, close your eyes." Caitlyn smirked and raised a skeptical eyebrow, but complied.

Mitchie waved a hand in front of Caitlyn's eyes, making sure they were closed, Caitlyn smirked, seeing the shadow behind her lids. Mitchie then walked away from Caitlyn and over to her closet and pulled out Caitlyn's gift. She took Caitlyn's hand and pressed a thick manilla envelope into it. Caitlyn waited a moment, confusion on her features, before opening one eye and looking at what was pressed into her palm. She looked at the envelope with her name on the front and then at Mitchie, a bit puzzled. Mitchie smiled,

"Open it.."she bounced on the balls of her feet, excitedly. Caitlyn complied. She pulled out a packet of paperwork and her face contorted from more confusion, to surprise and then pure shock. Her jaw slackened.

"Mitchie-"she whispered, her eyes wide, and then looked up at her friend. Mitchie was practically jumping, joy just pouring out of her.

"It's not much, but I sent a copy of your work out to Pyramind, the school of Music Production and Audio Training out in San Francisco, and they loved it! They sent this packet back with an awarding scholarship for you to attend if you so choose when you graduated High School, it could help you a lot in building your career-"her voice faded, as did her smile as Caitlyn's shocked eyes just ran over the paperwork and she said nothing. Mitchie felt a grip of fear clench at her gut and her heart contracted, had she done something wrong? "You.. you dont have to- use it,"Mitchie stuttered, quietly, feeling shamed. But suddenly she was flying back and having to retrace her steps as she held her ground when a Caitlyn cannonball flew at her, arms wrapping tight around her waist and a face pressed into her neck with a loud laugh of joy.

"Thank you! Thank you! _Thank you!_"Caitlyn gushed. Mitchie blinked, but her smile soon returned and she laughed. "Mitchie, this is the most thoughtful-! I can't even find the _words-_"

"Stop the press! Caitlyn Gellar is speechless!"Mitchie grinned. Caitlyn slapped her arm playfully with the packet before looking back over it, flipping through a few pages.

"How'd you manage this?"Caitlyn asked. She'd tried sending in hundreds of tapes and contracts to this school, but had never heard a reply.

"Well.."Mitchie grinned. "I kinda, sorta.. maybe-"Caitlyn looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay so Shane and Nate gave some recommendation letters in with the tape to help you get noticed,"Mitchie spilled. Caitlyn shook her head and grinned.

"You are trouble, Mitchie.. now Nate's probably going to want me to kiss him tonight,"Caitlyn blanched, but laughed.

"It wouldn't be so bad, he really likes you,"Mitchie admitted. Caitlyn frowned.

"Yeah.. uhm, lets go back downstairs, I wanna try some of your Mom's pecan-sweet potatoe casserole,"Caitlyn dodged. Mitchie shrugged it off, though and followed her downstairs.

Everyone was in the living room, it seemed that Lola, Sander and even Brown had arrived, as a surprise, Mitchie all welcomed them with a hug. Caitlyn came and joined the festivities with a heaping plate of food, and a mouthful of casserole.

"Gellar, could you try and chew smaller bites? That's repulsive-"Tess snipped. Mitchie and Peggy shared a knowing glance, Tess may have been nicer, but she wasn't all that great.

_Old habits die hard, I suppose_, Mitchie thought, then giggled when Caitlyn stuck out her tongue at Tess, revealing bits of food. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Disgusting,"she mumbled.

"That's real mature, Caitlyn,"Mitchie laughed. Caitlyn crossed her eyes and puffed her cheeks, making her laugh harder as they took a seat.

They watched Ryan Seacrest on TV talking to newscasters about the crowd in Times Square.

"I'd love to visit Times Square for New Years one day,"Mitchie said aloud.

"Oh, honey, if you do, make sure that you get there a day early and just find a spot, otherwise, you cant move throughout the whole city,"Peggy warned. Ella nodded.

"Yeah, and bring a thick jacket, it gets really, _really_ cold,"Ella chirped.

"I heard that with all the bodies around you, you stay pretty warm,"Barron commented.

"Ah, it'll never be as bad as the winter of-"Connie began.

"Mom!"Mitchie warned, stopping her mother from sharing an old story of her childhood, which would in turn lead to her thinking that all kids today were spoiled with what they had...

"I'm just saying,"Connie shrugged.

"Well do-"Mitchie was interrupted by her phone buzzing. She pulled it out and nearly squealed at the caller ID, that read _Shane_.

"Shane! Where are you guys?"Mitchie answered, excited.

"_Mitchie, I-_"Shane's voice seemed to be staring at her now, so she got up to leave the room for some privacy.

"If thats my nephew, tell him to hurry his fancy boy butt up and get here!"Brown called, Mitchie laughed.

"Sorry, so? Where are you?"Mitchie asked, still smiling from ear to ear.

"_I cant make it, Mitchie, I'm sorry, we're snowed in at the airport in Philadelphia, they aren't allowing anymore planes to leave the field right now-_"Mitchie felt her world collapse around her, and her heart slowed into a painstakingly slow pace.

"Oh-"Mitchie sighed, feeling tears sting her eyes and her throat clench.

"_We're all really sorry, Mitchie-_"

"It's okay, I understand.. you cant stop the weather,"Mitchie breathed out, trying to regain her bearings, her brain felt fuzzy from the lack of air that she seemed to be getting from a tight chest.

"_Hey, dont cry,_"Shane's voice soothed.

"I'm not crying,"Mitchie lied, as the first tear fell and she sniffed.

"_Listen, as soon as we can, we're going to come see you, it just wont be tonight, we'll have other holidays-_"Shane explained.

"But I'll be left alone for New Years, _again_, and with nobody to kiss!"Mitchie's anger reared back for a moment. Shane was silent.

"_I said I was sorry, Mitchie, what else can I do?_"he asked. Mitchie sniffled, and though she knew it was out of either of their hands, it didn't stop the hurt any less.

"Nothing, you've done all you can.."Mitchie breathed, quietly. "I s'pose I'll see you when I see you-"

"_Mitchie why dont you just stay on the phone til the ball drops? I can still talk to you, cant I?_"Shane asked, seemingly upset at having hurt his girlfriend, he knew how big a deal it was to have him there to kiss when the ball dropped.

"I, uh- I think I'm just gonna go, I think I'll skip the ball this year-"Mitchie sniffed, the tears kept coming and she wished they'd stop, her heart was hammering against her chest painfully.

"_Mitchie-_"

"I'll talk to you soon, Shane, I promise- but I just need to be alone right now, please,"Mitchie said, her voice desperate, she hated crying in front of Shane, she didn't need to make him feel any worse for something he couldn't control.

"_I understand.._"Shane's voice was dark, also upset. "_Have a good New Years, Mitchie, send my and the guys best to everyone.._"Mitchie nodded, but realized Shane wasn't there to see her. This reality only upset her more.

"Yeah, sure,"she hiccuped.

"_Mitchie-_"Shane pleaded.

"Goodnight, Shane, Happy New Year,"Mitchie snapped her phone shut and grabbed the kitchen island with both hands, feeling clammy, and sick to her stomach all of a sudden.

Another year alone. Shane was stuck in Philadelphia from the bands latest winter show for the Diabetes and Cancer foundation to raise funds for a cure. Mitchie knew it was her fault for getting her hopes up about having Shane here for the holidays, but she couldn't help it, she was only human, a selfish part of her wanted him here, with her, whispering that it'd be alright and kissing her when the ball dropped, enjoying each others' presence. She missed the carefree and fun guy she fell for last summer, now that it was gone, Shane had his job and Mitchie had school, they were in seperate worlds.. nothing lasts forever.

"Mitchie?"Connie came in and saw her daughter leaning over the island, her shoulders stiff, with a slight tremble to them. "Honey, whats the matter?" Mitchie collected herself and tried to stop her voice from quaking as she answered.

"Shane's not coming,"she replied, her voice quiet, solemn.

"Oh, baby, I know how much you wanted to see him- is there anything we can do?"she asked. Mitchie scoffed at the replay of words from her boyfriend, there was nothing that they could do, nothing al all.

"No, they're snowed in.. the airport wont let anyone out.. its too dangerous, I'll just have to see if I can get a kiss next year-"Mitchie's throat felt hot, and bile rose from her stomach as her mother's hand reached down, Mitchie twisted on her heel, and ran for the staircase, passing by many confused faces in the living room as she rushed up the stairs and into her private bathroom, releasing the contents of her stomach.

Her body grew cold and clammy, a thin sheen of sweat on her face, she shivered as she continued to heave until everything was gone. Tears continued to fall from her eyes, her throat raw, and stinging. _Damn you, Shane.. damn the snow, damn Philadelphia_. Suddenly, a warm pair of hands on her back, rubbing soothing circles over her spine and then one on her very sore stomach, caused Mitchie to let out a soft cry.

"'m sorry-"she apologized, thinking it was her mother, but as she felt her hair being pulled from her face, she saw a flash of a green and black checkered wristband and saw Caitlyn kneeling beside her, with a wet washcloth, trying to help clear the sweat from her face. "Caitlyn-"her eyes filled with tears.

"Shh,"Caitlyn swept the rest of Mitchie's hair aside and then reached up to flush the toilet, and Mitchie closed the lid, and rested her back against the wall, holding her stomach, her eyes shut against the flourescents in the room. She breathed out heavily and in, shakily.

"He- Shane.. he couldn't come- alone again.. New Years.. snow-"Mitchie's voice was quiet as she murmured the syllables. Her eyes opened into slits as she saw Caitlyn's sad, caring face swim into her vision and was thankful for the caring girl.

"It's okay, Mitchie, it'll be okay,"Caitlyn reassured. Mitchie groaned, her head pounding, her body still felt very cold, she shivered again, though she was in a sweater. "C'mon, you're gonna get sick if you lay here on the floor."

Mitchie felt an arm wrap around her waist and then her own around Caitlyn's shoulders. Her feet dragged steadily as the younger girl helped carry Mitchie to her bed. Mitchie flopped onto the matress and groaned again as her stomach felt queasy, and Caitlyn tugged Mitchie's shoes off before pulling the blanket's up over her shoulders, warming her a bit, but still not enough to stop the shivering. Caitlyn paused at a knock on the door. Mitchie's hazy vision noticed Connie holding a glass and her mouth felt nasty and dry and then Caitlyn was muttering and then she was next to her, lifting a straw to Mitchie's mouth.

Mitchie took a sip and then eagerly sucked as she tasted the ginger ale, and was thankful for a refreshment in her system.

"Easy, take it easy, dont wanna throw up again from too much carbonation,"Caitlyn set the drink on the bedside table and then noticed the remote, she saw and pointed it at the flatscreen on the wall in the corner and flipped through the channels toward the news channel where the ball was getting ready to drop in a couple minutes. "You can watch it up here, Mitchie, see?"Caitlyn smiled. Mitchie murmured something intangable and then felt her eyes open a bit more when something warm, and soft pressed to her forehead. Looking up, she could see it was Caitlyn who had pressed a kiss to her head. "Take a rest, Mitchie-"she stood to leave but Mitchie groaned louder and Caitlyn turned.

"Mitchie?"

"Stay-"Mitchie rasped out, pulling her shaky hand out from the covers and reaching for Caitlyn, tears stinging her eyes.. _I dont want to be alone on New Years-_

"You aren't alone,"Caitlyn's warm hand clasped her own, and Mitchie realized that she'd said her thought aloud. Soon the covers were being pulled back and Mitchie used almost all her strength to scoot aside to make room for Caitlyn who crawled in beside her and together they watched the ball begin its descent.

"TEN..NINE..EIGHT,"the chorus of their friends and family downstairs could be heard from the slightly ajar door. Mitchie's bleary eyes took Caitlyn's hand in her own, and squeezed.

"SEVEN..SIX..FIVE.."Caitlyn tilted her head to the side and looked at her best friend, trying to read her hazy brown eyes, their hands intertwined, her heart raced. She laced their fingers.

"FOUR..THREE..TWO.."Mitchie swallowed, wincing at the sandpapery sting it left, as she felt her head inclining toward Caitlyn's. Caitlyn's eyes widened, and her breathing became shallow as they grew closer, the TV now ignored, the voices downstairs merely a blur. Their lips collided in a soft, tender kiss.

"ONE! _HAPPY NEW YEARS!_"the voices all shouted loudly from downstairs as Auld Lang Syne began playing on the TV as they rung in the New Year of 2009. Caitlyn and Mitchie parted, their eyes opening and staring into one another's, their breaths mingled, sweet and salty.

"Happy New Years, Mitchie,"Caitlyn breathed, gently. Mitchie nodded, afraid to speak, in ruining the moment, she had recieved her first New Years Kiss, and though it was from the least person she'd expected, she doubted that she would have wanted it to be anyone other than her best friend. Caitlyn's face began to redden, and Mitchie found it adorable, she smiled. Caitlyn was about to open her mouth and ask what was so funny but Mitchie's lips stopped her from voicing the thought. It was a brief, second kiss, shorter than the first, but still sweet and very caring.

"Happy New Years, Caitlyn,"Mitchie whispered into the kiss.

**xFINx**

* * *

**AN:** and on that note, I wish everyone a very Happy and safe 2009!! Best wishes for the New Years folks, enjoy!


End file.
